Cómo ganar un Estado en 10 días
by Cuits
Summary: Situado a principios de la tercera temporada.PostEpisode The All Smith DinnerJohs y Donna arreglan las cosas


Era la segunda vez que lo hacía y la idea de que Lou estuviese desarrollando un nuevo hobby consistente en encerrarle en una habitación de hotel con Donna para discutir lo indiscutible mientras tenía una campaña electoral que manejar, no le resultaba en absoluto agradable.

-¿Y bien?

Donna le miraba irritada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desde el otro lado de la habitación

-¿Y bien qué? Esto no ha sido mi idea

-Tampoco ha sido la mía

-Bien

-Vale

El silencio se apoderó de la tensión de la habitación y Josh decidió que tenía cosas más productivas que hacer así que se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta rezando para que Lou no la hubiese cerrado con llave.

-Lou seguirá encerrándonos hasta que arreglemos las cosas

Paró en seco a apenas un metro de la puerta y se giró para mirar a Donna aunque no deshizo el camino andado. Lo cierto era que estaba seguro de que Lou estaba completamente pirada y de que, efectivamente, seguiría arrastrándole a habitaciones para encerrarle en ellas.

-Si quieres que me vaya tendrás que despedirme

Había la misma determinación en sus ojos que Josh había visto aquel primer día que se coló en su despacho de la campaña de Bartlet, él se limitó a mirar al suelo y meterse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-No voy a despedirte Donna

De hecho estaba convencido de que era físicamente incapaz de despedir a Donna, probablemente comenzaría a arder espontáneamente si intensase firmar su carta de despido.

-Entonces vas a tener que dejar estar enfadado conmigo Josh

-No estoy enfadado

-Nunca se te ha dado especialmente bien negar lo obvio Josh y créeme es más que obvio que estás molesto conmigo y…

Aquel era el momento en el que Josh habitualmente evitaba una conversación complicada que no quería tener y afirmaba o negaba lo que fuese necesario con tal de salir de ella lo antes posible pero quizá porque según las encuestas acababan de perder Lousiana o porque hacía meses que no dormía ocho horas o porque Lou era capaz de mortificarle aún más con este tema, no tuvo más remedio que interrumpirla

-No estoy enfadado Donna – sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo para pasársela nerviosamente por el pelo en un gesto típico suyo de desesperación y andó un par de pasos hacia ella- estoy cansado y frustrado pero sobre todo estoy triste y decepcionado

Supo que no tenía que haber dicho aquello según terminó de pronunciar la última sílaba. Un silencio pesado cubrió el aire de la habitación y la expresión de Donna cambió como si acabase de propinarla un puñetazo certero en la boca del estómago.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron y su boca se frunció en un gesto que Josh había visto muchas más veces de las que le hubiese gustado.

-Decepcionado – dijo con un hilo de voz quebrada. Pasó por delante de él en dirección a la puerta bajando la mirada vidriosa.

Hubiese dado un brazo y el bazo por borrar los últimos cinco minutos de su vida y salir de aquella habitación más rápidamente que el Correcaminos huyendo del Coyote pero había dos cosas que no podía permitirse; seguir viviendo en esa especie de drama modernista en el que se había convertido su relación con Donna y perder Oregón

-No… - habló más alto de lo que había pretendido y se le olvidaron el resto de palabras cuando Donna paró en seco antes de alcanzar la puerta – no eres tú la que me ha decepcionado.

Se volvió y mirándole cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho

-Vas a tener que explicármelo mejor Josh porque no te entiendo

-Estoy cansado porque llevo medio año medio viviendo en el autobús de la campaña, estoy frustrado porque parece ser que no importa lo que hagamos o lo que digamos no hay manera de hacernos subir un par de puntos en las encuestas, estoy triste porque no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que charlé con Sam o con CJ o la última vez que pude hablar contigo sin que pareciese que nos estábamos peleando pero sobre todo, sobre todo estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo porque hay algo que falla en esta campaña y no puedo evitar pensar que soy yo, porque todo parecía mucho más fácil cuando todos trabajábamos en la campaña Barlett. Y además… -tomó aire y se esforzó por seguir mirando a Donna a los ojos- … y además estoy cansado, frustrado, triste y decepcionado porque yo era feliz cuando trabajabas para mi y creí que tú también lo eras y me siento un estúpido por no haberme planteado que a lo mejor tú no querías seguir trabajando… a mi lado.

Donna descruzó los brazos dejándolos caer como si le acabasen de revelar el secreto mejor guardado del universo.

-Josh, Josh, Joshua, Josh- y avanzó hacia él con un par de pares de zancadas rápidas y elegantes – nunca has entendido nada de nada.

No, estaba claro que no porque lo siguiente que supo es que Donna le agarraba de las mejillas y le besaba en los labios sin dejarle una neurona sin cortocircuitar. De hecho, cuando un par de milenios o de minutos más tarde la cerradura electrónica de la habitación avisó de que alguien habría la puerta y Donna dio un respingo hacia el lado opuesto de la estancia vio como una epifanía que no, nunca había entendido nada de nada y había muchas posibilidades de que nunca lo entendiese.

Desde la puerta Lou parecía dar pequeños saltitos de excitación

-¡Hemos vuelto a recuperar Oregón!

Donna se escurría por la puerta abierta de la habitación.

Ahora solo tenía que conseguir ganar otro estado y volver a besar a Donna y de repente todo parecía bastante más fácil y menos deprimente.

FIN


End file.
